Keyword or query searching of large document collections, such as documents available on a network, is now a common activity. As search engines have become more readily available, the number of users of search technology has increased, and these users search an increasing range of topics. As a result, many searches are conducted by users in topic areas that the user is unfamiliar with. This can lead to difficulties for the user in formulating a search query.
Conventional search engines execute sophisticated technologies to identify related queries for a given query. These related queries may be surfaced to the user during query formulation (e.g., as the user enters query in a search box). Some conventional search engines may filter the related queries based on a user's location, cookie information, the type of browser, and other contextual data. Accordingly, the conventional engines provide limited assistance when a user is formulating a given query.